


could i really be falling again? (or is this deja vu?)

by rag__tag



Series: W.D. Gaster/Sans drabbles, but they're all post-true pacifist ending [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaster doesn't actually die in this yaaaaaay, Gaster has a nightmare, Gaster's back from the void, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Okay but instead of gaster comforting sans, Post-Pacifist, Post-Undertale, SANS COMFORTING GASTER, Sans and Gaster aren't related in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: You've heard of Gaster comforting Sans.
Now get ready for...
Sans comforting Gaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a.) i wanted to write out this idea and b.) The W.D. Gaster/Sans tag hasn't been updated with anything cute or fluffy and it's just been explicit explicit explicit all over the tag lately :'/ I WANT TO PROVIDE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF :')))
> 
> Anyway. I had a Bad Time™ trying to come up with a title for this smfh
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, please enjoy!  
> Constructive criticism is more than welcome!

_Footsteps echoed across the room as monsters walked across the cold floor of the laboratory. Nervous voices mumbled quietly to eachother, talking of determination, the freedom of monster-kind and this so-called 'final experiment'._

_Gaster made his way down the hallway, dressed in his normal attire; his turtleneck sweater and black slacks, and his lab coat. He fixed his collar as he stood there. Everyone had a pen in their hand, ready to take notes._

_Although none of the scientists wanted him to, and even though he proposed the idea himself, they were all waiting for him to inject himself with determination._

_Gaster lifted up the sleeve of his sweater and lab coat, exposing his lower arm. It wasn't going to be a very nice experience injecting himself with something, but this was worth it. For the future of monster-kind.  
He took the needle from the table, filled it with determination and reluctantly pushed it past the layers of skin. He made sure that all of the determination was in his bloodstream._

_Nothing occurred... yet. Everyone was frantically writing down notes on how nothing was happening. Gaster personally couldn't feel anything until a few minutes had passed._

_He felt a sudden adrenaline rush, and he told the group of scientsits so. They proceeded to furiously take note of it. He paced around the room, then for some reason, he felt his SOUL sink. He looked down at his hands; they seemed strangely liquid-like. Gaster frantically looked around, seeing if Sans was in the room. His vision was a little blurry, and he couldn't focus on the monsters around him. He could feel the skin dripping off his hands, his skin now becoming some sort of liquid-like substance. Gaster realised that he was melting, and his eyes widened._

_This can't be happening._

_The future of monster-kind depended on him._

_He was going to free everyone._

_But at this rate, that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon._

_Everyone depended on him._

_And he failed his job._

_Gaster didn't realise until this moment that he had made his way to the edge of the CORE, the bright light of the bottom glowing before him. He looked down, he was a melting, crying mess, and he was supposed to free all of monster-kind from the horrible prison that was the underground. But now, he was about to throw himself into the CORE over an experiment gone wrong. He looked down, slowly leaning forwards, then he flew in, the needle he had helplessly fell down with him._

_He could feel the heat on his back approach stronger and stronger, and then suddenly, it felt as if there were blades coming from all angles, slicing him apart, tearing him and destroying his physical form._  
Everything around him became dark.  
Dark, darker, yet darker.  
It wouldn't stop growing, and the shadows cut deeper by the second.  
The experiment has not been completed, and had come down to a failure-- 

 

 

Gaster's eyes opened and he sat up at the speed of light, panting. He looked around; the room was dark. Dark, darker, yet-- wait.  
He was shivering, panting, and sweating. The former scientist tried to control himself, but seconds later, hiccup-like, pained sobs escaped his throat. What he wasn't aware of is that Sans seemed to be tossing and turning throughout his sleep, and he was pretty much wide awake. He sat up, seeing his partner crying his eyes out. Sans's eyebrows furrowed a little in worry, and he hugged Gaster, pulling him close. The former scientist was surprised for a few moments, being under the impression that Sans was asleep. He turned around to face the skeleton and he buried his face in his shoulder, hugging him back. Gaster's form was melting a little; this normally happened when he felt some kind of extreme emotion, cried or couldn't take something anymore.

 

"is everything okay?" Gaster didn't reply. Sans took this as a no, and kept on holding him.

"bad dream?" Gaster nodded this time. Sans brought one of his hands up to the back of Gaster's head, rubbing it gently, wary of the scar that ran up it from right eye. 

"i know that feeling. it's alright, you're here, i'm here, and no one is forgetting about anyone. the dead timeline has been destroyed, there's no void anymore." Sans seemed to understand a bit of what Gaster's dream was about, and this was quite a relief to the former scientist, knowing that he wouldn't have to explain much of it at all. Over a few minutes time, the sobs died down to quiet crying, which died down to heavy breathing. However, he didn't dare let go of Sans, and continued to hug him. Sans was more than happy to stay like this, especially if it was going to help his partner feel better. 

 

"feeling a bit better now?"

"Quite a bit, thanks. Still a little, ah... I don't know. Nervous?" Gaster's form wasn't as goopy anymore, and was normal once again.

"ah right. do you want to lay down and get comfortable?" Gaster nodded, and they both laid down. When they were comfortable, he hugged Sans again, worried about falling asleep and having another horrible dream.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all tonight?"

"nope. i'll probably have a nap tomorrow." Sans lazily smiled.

"Aaalright then... I'm still concerned, though.." The skeleton chuckled a little, and turned around to face Gaster, wrapping his arms around him. They decided to have a quiet conversation until at least one of them fell asleep.

"so... how is searching for a job? found one yet? any in mind?"

"No... I've been considering a science-related job, but I don't want to actually go and work in something like how we did underground. I guess you can figure out why..."

"ohh, i understand. so, you kind of want to turn it down a notch?" Gaster nodded.

"maybe you could go and apply for being a science teacher at a secondary school or something. tori's school isn't secondary, though." Gaster's eyes widened, and he looked up at Sans in excitement and realisation.

"Sans. You are an absolute genius. I should definitely do that!" Sans was pretty happy that Gaster found interest in his suggestion.

"i thought of it because i remember when i first joined you and the others in the lab. you were much more than happy to teach me about what goes on and what to do, and because of that, i can see you teaching a group of kids about science." 

"Tomorrow, I'm definitely going to look into getting a job at a school." Sans nodded. He couldn't think of something else to talk about, and decided to give Gaster a gentle kiss on his cheek. Gaster blushed a light purple at this, and Sans giggled a little. The skeleton leaned forwards and gently pressed his forehead against Gaster's, gazing lovingly into his eyes. The former scientist blushed even more, but he did the same thing as Sans did. 

"you're so beautiful, g..." Sans lifted one of his hands to place it on Gaster's cheek, and stroked it ever so gently. Gaster could feel his form melting once again, and Sans chuckled quietly. 

"and ridiculously adorable." This made Gaster melt a little more. Gaster tried to compose himself, and did so successfully. He stopped melting, and his form went back to normal. He smiled, their foreheads were still touching. 

"I think I'm going to fall asleep again in a few moments.." Sans nodded, and held Gaster a little tighter. The former scientist was indeed correct; he was asleep within ten minutes, and gently snoring. 

"have a nice dream, g." Sans eventually fell asleep as well, their foreheads still touching.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing a sequel to this particular one where Gaster ends up being a teacher at a school  
> And he's teaching a year 7 class or something about the skeletal system in detail and he brings Sans in  
> and at some point Sans moans "harder, daddy" when Gaster strokes his pubic bones, when all he's doing is innocently showing the class the skeletal system lmfao


End file.
